Delta 161
The following additions, changes and fixes were applied to the Blight Shard on March 6th, 2009. Additions *Added a cauldron to Aughundell *Added Ghent the Alchemist to Aughundell *Added Morrigan the Alchemist to the Satyr Refugee Camp *Added a cauldron and distillery to the Satyr Refugee Camp *Ssanithor the Armorer has arrived in Sslanis *Natasha the Jeweler has arrived in Kirasanct *Ssarle the Fletcher has arrived in Sslanis *Huma the Tailor has arrived in Aughundell Changes *The following items are now stackable: **Radiant crystals **Shimmering Crystals **Angry Bloodsnout Tails **Bloodsnout Gruok Feet **Bloodsnout Gruok Choplets **Ferocious Bloodsnout Hooves **Blood Skulk Bloodmage Scroll **Blood Skulk Soothsayer Staff **Blood Skulk Spear Fisher Spearhead *The world has undergone some major renovations south of Rachival. Along with these changes, the Shadow Spiders and Silk spawns have undergone changes and modifications. **Silk plants south of Rachival now comes in Small, Standard and Large varieties. **Icy Dire Wolves can now be found near Rachival **Mountain Wolves can now be found near the Barrows **Stoneware clay can now be found near the Barrows **Fennel can now be found near the Long Walk **Many Trainers have undergone significant changes including: **Most now carry tier specific formulas only **Most are not wearing training gear any longer **They now accept coin instead of lore tokens for formulas **Many trainers no longer offer all formulas for sale, instead they offer a limited selection *Moved Thanthor the Fisher's quests into the quest bucket *Officer Drassalk and Ssardask now speak more like Sslik should *Glowing Weaponcrafter's Cog no longer has the salvaging, tinkering or transmutation keywords (so it won't conflict with Cogs that do have them) *Dragons can again quarry clay *Johald the Outfitter no longer offers quests above level 10 *Nadia the Gypsy has moved back home to the Land of the Gypsies. Imperial pressure from the Auditor General has caused her to flee. Her "business" enterprise has finally been shut down. Imperial consigners specializing in the sale of technique components breathed a collective sigh of relief. *Maggot Hides will now drop as loot when a player has the "Collect Maggot Hides" quests *Skeletons in the Northern Deadlands will now properly drop the components needed for Breath of Fire and Breath of Ice quests. *Serena the Vaultkeeper in New Trismus no longer offers any vault upgrades beyond the first *"Cleric: Find a Cure" quest now asks for a Snow Beetle Carapace. The Ruxus Hearts have become corrupted and no longer work for a cure. *Scout and Warrior quests asking for damaged tiny grass beetle carapaces should not take less time to complete, as more carapaces will be damaged during the fight to kill the beetles. *Dragon Primal quests lines have been retouched. Players should now have the quests offered to them in order whether they had completed the old or new quests. Descriptions for the quests have been added, and directions to where to find the required mobs were added to the quest journal. *Xarinnis is now a pawnbroker and sells Beginner dragon-related formulas *The Master Overseer of Craft Trainers recently visited Sshranu in Sslanis to see what formulas he offered for sale. Upon discovery that the *Beginner Glass Nodule and Beginner Glass Vial formulas were not being sold, he asked "What's up with that?" Sshranu agreed to immediately start selling those formulas. *Cleaned up the loot tables of Icy Dire Wolves *Icy Dire Wolves are now harvestable for Dire Wolf Hide *Cleaned up the treasure tables of the Shadow Spiders *Aura of Cold is no longer player-removable *Wild Grulets now drop loot (grulet tusks). *Small Brown Wolves on New Trismus now have wolf-specific loot (wolf ears). *Technique Component Changes: **Technique Smash III now uses a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter rather than a Redbacked Spider Eye. **Technique Augmentation III now uses a Resistant Fyakki Eye rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Blight III now uses a Greater Skeleton Skull rather than a Redbacked Tarantula Eye. **Technique Energy III now uses a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter rather than a Werewolf Bone. **Technique Flame III now uses a rather than a Werewolf Bone. **Technique Ice III now uses a Ice Golem Shard rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Nature III now uses a Mountain Wolf Fang rather than a Werewolf Bone. **Technique Craft: Cooking III now uses a Ice Pygmy Ear rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Craft: Fletching III now uses a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter rather than a Werewolf Bone. **Technique Craft: Leatherworking III now uses a Greater Blight Bindings rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Craft: Tanning III now uses a Greater Blight Bindings rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Defense: Crush Ward III now uses Crushing Ogre Club Splinter a rather than a Werewolf Bone . **Technique Defense: Parry III now uses a Redbacked Tarantula Eye rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Defense: Pierce Resistance III now uses a Redbacked Tarantula Eye rather than a Werewolf Bone. **Technique Defense: Primal Resistance III now uses a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Defense: Slash Ward III now uses a rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique Spell: Concentrated III now uses a Mountain Wolf Fang rather than a Werewolf Bone. **Technique Spell: Fortify III now uses a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter rather than a Werewolf Bone. **Technique Spell: Freeze III now uses a Ice Ogre Jawbone rather than a Werewolf Hide. **Technique component Imbued Armor Splinters is now known as Imbued Blight Essence and drops from a variety of T3 Withered Aegis mobs. Fixes *Fixed a bug with "Blighted Armor V Kicker: Life Leak 5%" (it wasn't setup properly) *Fixed a bug with "+Strength & -Dexterity II 40" where it had an extra StatMod? for some reason and was set to give +60 and -60 instead of +40 and -40. *Fixed quest "Destination: Kir'Tis" to properly track killing Frostbite *Corrected the quest "Dragon's Gift V: Collect the Reagents for the Dragon's Gift" to track looting of the Fire Opal Gem Shards *Fixed quest "Dragon's Gift V: Collect the Reagents for the Dragon's Gift" to give the Peridot Golem Gemstone after killing Gheniem *Fixed quest "Kerian's Quest: Learn how to socket a chest scale!" so that the Weaker Ghost Ectoplasm can now be looted and will count toward quest completion. Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta